


Pepp, Peppy, Pepper

by BadDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Cats, Dealing with It, Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Pet Loss, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDragon/pseuds/BadDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem for the two year anniversary of my pet, Pepper, passing after being hit be a car...<br/>"You were my Pepp, my Peppy, my Pepper<br/>You were my head warmer and twizzler thief<br/>You became my babydoll to cart around and pamper<br/>You were my cuddler that helped me get to sleep..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepp, Peppy, Pepper

You were my Pepp, my Peppy, my Pepper  
You were my head warmer and Twizzlers thief  
You became my baby-doll to cart around and pamper  
You were my cuddler that helped me get to sleep.

You had the softest fur and the heaviest waddle  
You had this silly habit of giving me study breaks  
You had to be in my lap, in my shower, and be coddled  
You always had to be under my feet and in my way

You are the name I slip and still utter  
You are the missing body I come across  
You are what makes my eyes still water  
You were meant to be the last one, my last loss.

You know I’m not replacing you with others  
You know there’s more room for Sasha and Lennox  
You know Hoot is becoming less of a bother  
You can tell they’re filling holes I couldn't fix.

You were my Pepp, my Peppy, my Pepper  
You were my pain in the neck without common sense  
You still have that spot by my side we shared together  
You will be, are, and were loved, no matter the past tense.


End file.
